King Edward III (World Without End)
King Edward III is one of the antagonists in the live action mini-series, World Without End, and is based off of the real life English monarch of the same name. Though he is portrayed as a fairly neutral force for most of the show, in the series finale he is manipulated into attacking Kingsbridge with the intent to raze it, also coming into conflict with his father and predecessor King Edward II. He was portrayed by Blake Ritson. History Edward III first appears in the series premiere having recently been crowned king following the downfall of his father and predecessor Edward II. Upon learning that his mother and her lover Roger Mortimer conspired to have his father killed in his prison cell, Edward has Roger executed and all but disowns his mother, the two's relationship becoming distant and hateful. Edward further enrages his mother by refusing to go to war with France, but ultimately does anyway after his mother manipulates him into thinking that it is God's will to attack France. However, the war is soon met with set-backs and complications. Edward III becomes so desperate for men that he is even willing to pardon any criminals who agree to fight for him, including convicted rapist Ralph Fitzgerald. After he is injured Edward III goes to Kingsbridge where gets treatment from Caris. While there, he sees Sir Thomas Langley and thinks he recognizes him, but the former knight disappears. When the Black Plague hits, Edward's daughter is among the victims, leaving him devastated. Though initially angry at his exiled mother's return, he eventually makes peace with her upon learning that she herself does not have long to live. What ultimately pushes Edward III into "villain" territory is his decision to attack Kingsbridge and annihilate it's inhabitants after learning that Sir Thomas is in fact his father King Edward II in disguise. Personally engaging his father in a swordfight, Edward III proves to be unable to attack his father with murderous intent, and is defeated. Edward however, agrees to surrender both the crown and his life if his son agrees to spare Kingsbridge. Edward gives his father his word and then kills him with his own sword. Though left distraught by his actions, Edward nevertheless maintains his promise and orders his men to spare Kingsbridge and to fall back. A post-ending text says that Edward would go on to rule for many years after and was a popular ruler. Unfortunately, the war with France that he had started would continue for over 70 years after his death and became known as the 100-years war. Gallery worldwithoutend1.jpg|Edward with his mother as his father surrenders his crown to her 7100_1.jpg|Edward as king 26185.jpg|Edward at war with France 18332-1-4.jpg|Edward discusses the lack of progress in the war with his aide tumblr_maynjxFMRi1r5j00to10_1280.png|Edward speaking with Sir Roland Category:Fictionalized Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Monarchs Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Pawns Category:Parents Category:Affably Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Warlords Category:Dark Knights Category:Honorable Category:Bigger Bads Category:Redeemed Category:Karma Houdini Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone